User talk:Run4urLife!
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:21, 5 July 2009 Hi hi nice to meet you im jack Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there Good to see someone got here. Ask me for help if you need any, dont be afraid to create some articles, and when there is a bunch of people here dont be afraid to socialize. Blade bane 06:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Hi. Well, this is the second 40k fanon wiki I joined (I'm an admin on the other one), so I may not be on all the time, but I'll get the creative furnace going and see what I can churn out. Failing that, I'll copy-paste my work in progress article from the other one onto here (he's based on a Chaos Lord I've used in 40k and Inquisitor campaigns). //--Run4urLife! 09:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Great to hear. If you would like to help, my programing is shit less than average, and we need some info boxes constructed. If you design them, then I would be very grateful. I have been toying with a "User of the month" kind of idea, and you seem to be doing pretty well right now... ;) Blade bane 10:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :I can't program to save my own life. I'll see if I can get some help from some people on any of the other wikis I'm in on (well, I'm an admin on them all except on here, so I can probably pressgang someone into it in a pinch...). I'll see what I can do. //--Run4urLife! 10:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::The new infobox looks great. Thanks for all the help! Blade bane 10:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :::It worked? Every time I previewed it just gave me this mess thing. //--Run4urLife! 12:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship You are now a admin, enjoy your position of power and try not to abuse it ;) Cheers. I'm an admin on two other wikis, so I should be ok on avoiding power abuse. //--Run4urLife! 04:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I gotta kick Alistair's ass in an RP. Plus it would relieve us both from writers block. KuHB1aM 18:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Not gonna fly. He's well on the road to Daemonic Apotheosis. He can slap a Space Marine around like a Space Marine can slap a human around. And did you read the part about him being an Alpha Level Psyker? As in the most powerful type of Psyker in the galaxy? //--Run4urLife! 20:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hah Psyker battle squad made up of primaris psykers.(The most powerfull psykers in the guard) surounded by a bodyguard of libraians,BEAT THATVegas adict 21:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Daemonic Pacts. Eat it human, you can't tap the Warp like a Chaos Marine. And tougher than any of your psykers. You'll be dried-out husks by the time you can even touch him. And look through nullifying psychic powers in Inquisitor. Alistair would leave you in a braindead heap with synaptic fluid leaking out through what's left of your eyes after you go insane and claw them out. Isn't Chaos just the best thing since sliced bread? //--Run4urLife! 21:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::BLANKS!!!!!.suround him with blanks and then send magnus calgar and his honor guard in.Vegas adict 21:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So he hacks you apart instead of zapping you! You want Pariahs, fool. And he can hack them apart too! //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I have a feeling that Alistair's original name was Jacob Vaughton. KuHB1aM 01:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Viktor Savrak. //--Run4urLife! 01:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Only he knows that, though. //--Run4urLife! 01:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::So where did Alistair come from? --Solbur 02:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::He chose a new name to emulate the rebirth and shame that made Abbadon rename the Sons of Horus as the Black Legion. The source itself, I have yet to come up with. //--Run4urLife! 02:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe he's got a brother named Jacob Vaughton? And seriously, we need to do a 13th Black Crusade RP. KuHB1aM 13:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Daemonic pacts Eat it boys, Al kicks all our backsides on this site, praise chaos! Damn right! Crawl at my feet! //--Run4urLife! 17:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm gonna go create one of the Lost Primarchs now to combat Alistair. Lol jk KuHB1aM 17:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC)